


【艺旭/贤旭】丝巾的正确使用方式

by Limonade_0506



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limonade_0506/pseuds/Limonade_0506
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 15





	【艺旭/贤旭】丝巾的正确使用方式

演唱会结束后，聚餐已成传统。  
回归期，三人对自己的要求更为严厉，为了嗓音管理，他们几乎滴酒不沾。  
一个难得放松的夜晚，大家便也抛开了那些束缚，觥筹交错间，桌面上的空酒瓶越来越多。  
金厉旭慵懒地斜靠在椅背上，尽管眼神有些迷离，但意识却依旧清醒，他晃了晃手中的酒杯，问大家要不要去第二局。  
“明天勇善哥和钟勋还要工作呢。”曺圭贤夺过了金厉旭手中握着的刚开了的酒瓶。“你要没喝过瘾，我们回宿舍喝？”  
坐在一旁的金钟云看着金厉旭泛红的脸颊，忍不住笑着捏了捏他肉嘟嘟的脸颊。  
“哥都没喝几杯吧……”金厉旭看着金钟云面前的酒杯，小声嘟囔道。  
“好啦好啦，我陪你回宿舍喝。”说着，他抬眼去看曺圭贤。  
果不其然，曺圭贤瞥了自己一眼，像是早就看穿了自己的意图，他伸手搂住了金厉旭的肩，把人往自己的怀里带。  
这幼稚的占有欲。金钟云腹诽道。

元勇善同他们一起喝了酒，干脆叫来了代驾，四人一起回到了宿舍。  
“你们也别喝到太晚。”元勇善一边换着鞋，一边不忘叮嘱道。“别到时候第二天醉宿难受。”  
“李赫宰没在宿舍？”金钟云带上门，站在玄关口朝里打量。  
“他最近忙着D&E回归。”曺圭贤扶着金厉旭，解释道。“大概现在还和东海哥在一起吧。”  
金厉旭方才在车上靠在金钟云身上睡了一会，大概是酒精发挥了作用，连带着动作都变得迟缓了起来，他跟着二人走进房间时，还只是单纯地以为要开始第二局酒局。  
曺圭贤锁上了门，从冰箱中取出了两盒矿泉水，一盒递给了金钟云，一盒递到了他的面前。“先解解酒。”  
金厉旭接过，小口小口地喝了起来，像是一只因迷路而闯入陷阱的兔子，对即将发生的事浑然不知。  
他拧上瓶盖，转头看向站在一旁的金钟云，又有些迷惑地去看曺圭贤。“不是要喝酒吗？干嘛都站着？”  
曺圭贤拿过他手中的水喝了一口。“勇善哥刚刚也说了，让我们别喝到太晚。”  
“那……”话还没说完，金钟云便从身后搂住了他。  
温柔的吻落在了金厉旭的后颈上。  
“我们有段时间没做了吧？”曺圭贤将水放到一旁，伸手捏了捏金厉旭的耳垂。

曺圭贤的吻缱绻却又霸道，他用舌尖勾勒着金厉旭的唇，犬齿轻咬下唇，趁对方吃痛张口时攻入城池，灵活的舌头勾弄着对方的舌。  
金厉旭被吻得迷迷糊糊，身后的金钟云一手扶在他的腰侧，一手隔着他的衬衫去揉捏他胸前的软肉。  
金钟云呼出的热气打在他的耳畔，像是一把扔进柴堆中的火把，要将他燃烧殆尽。  
“怎么这么快就有反应了？”金钟云轻笑了一声，指尖轻掐着金厉旭胸前的凸起，故意打趣道。  
金厉旭呜咽着推了推曺圭贤的肩膀，对方才依依不舍地松开了他的唇。  
“等等……”金厉旭喘着气。“我，我还没准备……”  
曺圭贤搂着他的腰直接将他推到了床上。“我可以帮你。”  
“小旭又开始害羞了？”金钟云直接骑坐在他的腿上，俯身压着床上的人不让他起身。  
白色的灯光洒在金钟云的头顶，金厉旭逆着光看向他最喜欢的哥哥，看着金钟云的脸庞离自己越来越近，那股令人安心的香水味仿佛要将他包围。金厉旭闭上了眼，额头上落下了一个轻柔的吻，接着是眼睛，再是柔软的唇。  
金钟云总是温柔又浪漫，金厉旭回应着对方的吻，但床边发出的动静打破了这瞬温存。  
金厉旭睁开眼，只见曺圭贤手中拿着一个包装精致的礼盒坐到了床边，慢慢解开了盒子上的蝴蝶结。  
是一条浅蓝色的丝巾。  
金厉旭想起了曺圭贤在直播时说过的话。  
他故作生气地噘了噘嘴。“什么啊，原来圭圭早就准备好了。”  
“你不喜欢吗？”曺圭贤将金钟云从金厉旭的身上推到了一旁，伸手将人从床上拉起。  
他熟练地将丝巾绕过金厉旭的脖颈，表情认真地整理了一番后才替他打上了领结。  
“我就说很合适吧？”曺圭贤转头看向一旁的金钟云。  
金钟云修长的手指滑过金厉旭的喉结，轻轻勾了勾他脖子上的丝巾。“小旭也许更适合choker。”

衬衫的纽扣被曺圭贤一颗颗耐心地解开，金钟云在他身后轻咬着他的耳垂，伸出舌尖舔过他的耳廓，不时故意模拟着性交时进出的动作舔弄他的耳洞。  
他本就敏感，根本经不起这样的拨撩，金厉旭很快便软着腰倒在了金钟云的怀里。  
他的衬衫要脱不脱地挂在手肘上，身后金钟云的火热早已顶上了他的臀。  
曺圭贤将金厉旭从金钟云的怀里拉了出来，他们默契地换了个姿势，金厉旭半跪在床上，一手搭着曺圭贤的肩，一手去解曺圭贤的皮带。  
曺圭贤捧着他的脸，像是要弥补之前那段忙碌时光中所错过的甜蜜，执着地吻着他的唇。  
金钟云替他扯下了那件碍事的衬衫，他吻着金厉旭的后颈，指尖沿着他的背脊向下，一寸寸抚过他的后背，在尾椎处打着转儿。  
“痒……”金厉旭转过头，他红着眼眶，伸手握住了金钟云那只使坏的手。“哥哥帮我……”  
他永远无法拒绝金厉旭。  
就像现在，金厉旭趴在曺圭贤身前嘴中含着对方的坚挺，有些吃力地吞吐着，而他却善解人意地帮金厉旭拉下了裤链。  
他隔着内裤握上了金厉旭的挺立，灰色的内裤前段早被腺液打湿，他的拇指覆在那片深色的水渍上，不轻不重地从金厉旭性器的前端滑过。  
这种隔靴搔痒的安抚方式只让人更加难耐，金厉旭扭了扭腰，发出了一声闷哼。  
曺圭贤的性器将他的嘴塞得满满当当，可这才堪堪吃进去了一半，男性专属的麝香味充斥在他的口腔内，金厉旭努力包起自己的牙齿，深怕会让对方感到不适。  
但金钟云的手却时刻分散着自己的注意力。  
从曺圭贤的角度看去，金厉旭此刻发丝凌乱努力舔弄自己性器的样子只会让人徒增施虐欲。他克制着想要在对方嘴中横冲直撞的欲望，湿热的口腔让他忍不住发出了一声喟叹，像是得到了鼓励一般，金厉旭握着曺圭贤的分身，试着又往深处含了含。  
他从未给人做过深喉，性器顶到喉咙深处的感觉并不好受，喉咙下意识的收缩让他立刻将对方的性器吐了出来，开始止不住地咳嗽起来。  
“是笨蛋吗！”曺圭贤接过金钟云从床头柜上抽出的纸巾，安抚地拍着金厉旭的后背。“嗓子还要不要了！”  
“可是……我们不是很久没做了吗？”金厉旭擦了擦眼角滑落的生理性泪水。“我想让圭圭舒服一点……”  
“没事。”金钟云一手搂上了他的腰，一手探入了内裤中，温热的手掌裹住了金厉旭的挺立。“我们可以慢慢来。”  
身上最后一块遮羞布被褪去，金厉旭系着那条蓝色的丝巾，像是一个精致的娃娃，他乖顺地躺在金钟云的怀里，双腿被迫被人打开。  
这个宛如婴儿把尿般的姿势太过于羞耻，金厉旭低垂着眼眸，视线一时不知该看向何方。  
曺圭贤从床头柜中取出润滑剂，故意将开口朝下，将润滑剂倒在了他的小腹上。他伸出手，一寸寸将润滑剂抹开。  
“厉旭啊，别再减肥了。”他捏了捏金厉旭腰间的软肉，手感刚好，抱起来软嘟嘟的舒服极了。“现在这样刚刚好。”  
冰凉的润滑剂被缓缓推开，金钟云握着他的性器缓缓撸动，下身早就已经湿泞成了一片。  
金厉旭摇着头，酒精夹杂着情欲早已让他丧失了思考的能力。  
“呜……快点……”金厉旭伸腿踢了踢曺圭贤的肩膀，用脑袋在金钟云的颈窝处蹭了蹭。  
“别急。”曺圭贤一手圈住了他的脚腕，将人往外一拉。“今晚主要是让厉旭先舒服才行。”  
曺圭贤抹满了润滑的手揉了把金厉旭的囊袋，听着那人加重的喘息声，他便用眼神示意金钟云拿过扔在一旁的盒子。  
金钟云伸手拿过盒子，才发现原来盒子里不止装了丝巾，还有一根粗壮的按摩棒和一颗可爱的粉色跳蛋。  
看到盒子里的东西，金厉旭立刻开始抗拒了起来。  
“不要，我不喜欢……”  
“但是我们太久没做了，要让厉旭适应一下，对不对？”金钟云的指尖绕着金厉旭胸前的乳晕打着转，明明语气轻柔，却不容一丝商量的余地。  
金厉旭被曺圭贤禁锢在了怀里，而金钟云则在他身后揉弄着他的臀瓣。  
曺圭贤的手绕过他的大腿内侧，迫使金厉旭打开双腿，他挺立的分身蹭在曺圭贤的小腹上，无法抒发的情欲让金厉旭难耐地哼出了声。  
金钟云用手心捂热了润滑剂后才尝试着缓缓探入一根手指，两侧的肠肉推挤抗拒着，似乎并不欢迎这位陌生的入侵者。  
“厉旭，放松。”金钟云拍了拍他的臀肉。  
金厉旭呜咽了一声，曺圭贤正用齿间故意啃咬着他胸前的凸起。  
金钟云抽出手指，干脆直接粗暴地将润滑剂往臀缝里挤，接着再次试着插入了两根手指，手指破开贴附上来的肠肉，一寸寸朝着深处探去。  
金厉旭的敏感点很浅，金钟云只是试着用手指在内里抽插了几下，曺圭贤怀里的人便开始像奶猫一样叫了起来。  
“圭圭，你摸摸我。”金厉旭腿根打颤，敏感点几次被划过，但挺立的分身却无人安抚。曺圭贤捏了一把他大腿内侧的软肉，拿出盒中的按摩器。  
“这是我年前买的。”他拿着按摩棒在金厉旭眼前晃了晃，接着按下了开关。“之前一直想试一试，都没找到机会。”说着，将按摩棒抵到了金厉旭的会阴处。  
“这还可以调频率呢。”像是在介绍普通的家用电器，话音刚落，曺圭贤便又按了一下开关，将频率调成了中频。  
金厉旭从未接触过这些道具，何况金钟云的手指还在自己的体内抽插，两种截然不同的频率几乎要将他撕裂。  
“呜呜……停下，圭圭……拿掉……”金厉旭的眼泪止不住地往下掉，他试图用手推开曺圭贤手中的那根罪魁祸首，但这个姿势让他根本使不出力。  
金钟云抽出自己的手指，看着穴内多余地润滑沿着臀缝向下滑落，落在床单上留下了一滴滴深色的印记。他拿过那枚粉色的跳蛋，用手指夹着再次送入了金厉旭的后穴内。  
“小旭的水太多了，需要堵上才行。”金钟云咬了咬金厉旭后背凸起的蝴蝶骨，故意凑到他耳边轻声说道。  
“别……”金厉旭仰着头，陌生的快感似乎要将他吞没。  
冰冷的硬物刺激着肠道，金钟云凭着记忆，用手指将跳蛋推到了穴内的敏感地带。  
“哥，开关在盒子里。”曺圭贤吻了吻金厉旭的嘴角，再次按下了按摩棒的开关。  
高频率的震动让金厉旭挣扎着想要逃跑，但穴内埋入的跳蛋却又在此时开始震了起来，肠肉诚实地收缩将跳蛋往里吃得更深了些。  
金厉旭哭得视线模糊，潮水般袭来的陌生快感让他害怕又不知所措。  
金钟云眼疾手快地抓住了金厉旭想要自慰的手，将他的双手交叉束缚于背后。  
“唔……放开！”金厉旭想要挣脱对方的禁锢，但跳蛋忽然加速的频率让他再次软了腰，敏感点被一次又一次地刺激，他小腹紧绷，惊叫着直接射了出来。  
星星点点的白浊弄脏了曺圭贤的T恤，曺圭贤关上了按摩棒，轻拍着怀里哭得上气不接下气的泪人。  
然而后穴的跳蛋却依旧在他体内作乱，被延长的快感让金厉旭止不住地颤抖起来。  
“求你了……”金厉旭失神地喃喃道。“拿出来……”  
金钟云一手覆上了金厉旭的小腹，一手缓缓抽出了那颗埋在他体内的炸弹。  
小穴似乎还有些依依不舍，拔出时带出的润滑剂与肠液一起，将那颗粉色的跳蛋染得晶莹剔透。  
金厉旭靠在曺圭贤身上大口喘着气，高潮前的一瞬间他的头脑中一片空白，只觉好似有电流直直地穿过身体，让人四肢发麻。  
由于出了汗，加之方才金钟云和曺圭贤在自己身上抹上的润滑剂，金厉旭此刻只觉浑身粘腻。  
但曺圭贤的炙热此刻正顶在自己的腿根处让人无法忽略。  
“靠后面高潮了啊。”曺圭贤的话音中夹杂着笑意，金厉旭本就因酒精而脸颊泛着红，现在则连带着耳垂一起，像是一只熟透了的水蜜桃，轻轻一捏就会淌出汁水。  
金钟云将他从曺圭贤的怀中拉了出来，握着他的手去摸自己已经硬到不行的性器。  
“小旭现在也该帮帮我了吧？”

金厉旭跪趴在床上，金钟云掰开他的两瓣臀肉，用性器故意在臀缝内蹭了蹭，却迟迟不肯进入。  
金厉旭的性器在二人的挑逗下很快再次抬起了头，但后穴的空虚无法被人填满，让他不得不塌下腰，像是只发情期内撅起屁股求操的母猫。  
曺圭贤轻轻拽了拽金厉旭脖子上系着的那条蓝色丝巾，让他抬起了头。知道金厉旭最近在健身塑形，胸前的肌肉轮廓也开始逐渐明显了起来。曺圭贤的手揉捏着金厉旭胸前的软肉，将两旁的软肉朝中间挤弄，竟挤出了一条浅浅的乳沟。  
“哥哥进来……”金厉旭向后伸手去够金钟云抵在自己股间的性器，却反手被金钟云握住，他将手指插入对方的指缝中，十指相扣地将金厉旭的手压在了一旁。  
金钟云将性器对准穴口，一寸寸缓缓挺入穴内，与方才手指扩张时不同，完全不同的尺寸让金厉旭疼得倒吸了口气。  
而曺圭贤的性器此刻正在金厉旭的胸前顶弄着那条浅沟。  
直到金钟云将性器完全埋入他的体内，这种被填满的餍足感让金厉旭舒服地发出了一声闷哼。  
金钟云掐着金厉旭的腰，待他稍微适应了一些后，才开始慢慢抽插起来，从起初的深入浅出，逐渐变为整根抽出再狠狠插入，肉体的碰撞声夹杂着水渍声在房间内回荡，金厉旭被撞得腿根发软，若不是金钟云抓着他的腰，他几乎有些支撑不住。  
金厉旭在高强度的抽插下有些失了神，新一波的快感宛如海啸一般要将他的意识给冲塌，但曺圭贤并不肯放过他，胸前被性器蹭过的感觉很是微妙，金厉旭只需垂眸，就能看到曺圭贤那根几乎要顶到自己下巴上的巨物，性器前端分泌出的腺液在胸前留下了水痕，像是在昭示着他的放荡。  
他默许了金钟云的内射，只是在对方加速冲刺时眼泪依旧控制不住地往下流。  
曺圭贤将人翻了过来，用手扣弄着金厉旭的后穴，有些不满地看着留在穴外的白浊。“哥太过分了，怎么能射里面啊。”嘴上抱怨着，下半身却是毫不犹豫地再次插了进去。  
金钟云拨开了黏在金厉旭额头上的碎发，替他擦去了挂在睫毛上的泪珠，才转头看向曺圭贤。“希望你等会能克制一点。”  
“没关系的。”金厉旭吸了吸鼻子。“圭圭射进去也是可以……啊！”曺圭贤猛地一个深入让他顿时发出了一声惊呼。  
“嘘。”曺圭贤用食指封住了金厉旭的嘴。“我刚刚好像听到门锁开了的声音，大概是赫宰哥回来了。”  
后穴忽然的收紧夹得曺圭贤头皮发麻，他用手掐着金厉旭的膝弯，将他的腿以M字的形状折到了胸前。  
“可千万别出声啊。”  
金厉旭咬了咬下唇，蒙上水雾的双眼似乎写满了委屈。  
可曺圭贤每一次抽插总能精准地撞上自己的敏感点，这让金厉旭几近崩溃，他双手紧紧地捂住自己的嘴，深怕发出的声音会引起李赫宰的注意。  
金钟云在一旁解开了系在金厉旭脖颈上的丝巾，他伸手撸了一把金厉旭挺立的性器，下一秒便将那条丝巾绑在了性器顶端，还紧紧地打上了一个蝴蝶结。  
曺圭贤忽然停下了抽插。  
“哥，这时候还是得夸一下你的审美。”  
说着，他再次挺了挺腰，将性器埋得更深了些。  
曺圭贤握着金厉旭的手腕，将他的手禁锢在了身体两侧。  
“呜……不行……声音会出来的……”金厉旭呜咽着请求道。  
曺圭贤俯身咬了咬他的喉结。  
“那就让他听到吧。”  
说着，曺圭贤再次开始狠狠地抽插了起来。  
“我喜欢灵九的声音。”  
一声声呻吟无法抑制地从金厉旭的口中冒了出来，他已经顾不上房间外是否有人会听到，所有的感官似乎都集中到了下半身，且被无限放大。  
即将高潮时，被抑制的射精感让他顾不上那些所谓的羞耻心，绷紧了脚背哭喊着让人给他解开丝巾。  
曺圭贤故意用手不急不缓地握上了金厉旭的性器，下身却开始加速抽插了起来。  
“那你叫声好听的。”  
“哥哥……”金厉旭抓着床单，脑海中混沌一片。“求你了。”  
金钟云先曺圭贤一步解开了那条丝巾，曺圭贤故意重重撵过金厉旭内里的敏感点，看着身下的人惊叫着再一次达到了高潮。  
高潮后收缩的后穴让他不再克制，曺圭贤抽插了两下后，便抵在深处射了进去。

李赫宰睡得迷迷糊糊，被饿醒的感觉不太好受，他昏昏沉沉地在床上坐了一会，决定去厨房找些吃的。  
刚走到餐厅，就见玄关处站了个熟悉的人影。  
“哥你怎么在这？”李赫宰揉了揉眼睛。  
“昨晚回宿舍喝酒了。”金钟云换上了鞋，冲他露出了一个灿烂的微笑。  
李赫宰看着金钟云神清气爽的样子，估摸着也许金钟云就没喝几杯酒，但他现在才走，这是……通宵了？  
“我中午替你们点了外卖，你们就一起吃吧。”说着，金钟云打开了门。  
“谢谢哥。”李赫宰听到有免费的外卖，一时将心中的疑惑抛到了脑后。  
金钟云走了没一会儿，外卖便送上了门。李赫宰接过外卖，想了想，还是决定去敲曺圭贤房间的门。  
结果刚打算转身，曺圭贤便顶着一头乱糟糟的头发走出了房间。  
“哥，早上好。”他打了个哈欠。  
“圭，已经中午了。”李赫宰指了指挂在墙上的时钟。“云哥给我们点了外卖。”  
“这样啊。”曺圭贤伸了个懒腰。“那我去把灵九叫起来。”  
“你们昨晚这是喝了多少啊……”李赫宰饿得不行，站在桌边先把外卖包装给拆了下来。  
“我俩没喝多少，是灵九一个人喝多了。”曺圭贤拖沓着拖鞋往房内走。  
“云哥给咱们点的午餐也太清淡了点吧。”李赫宰已经拿起了筷子。

金厉旭磨磨蹭蹭从曺圭贤的房间走出来时，李赫宰正在拌着自己的冷面。  
“你昨天是喝了多少啊？”看着金厉旭步伐缓慢地走到桌边，又扶着腰慢慢坐下，李赫宰开口问道。  
“脸肿了吗？”金厉旭捏了捏自己脸颊两边的嘟嘟肉。  
“没有。”李赫宰看了眼金厉旭，又看了看坐在金厉旭身旁的曺圭贤。“就是眼睛肿得有点明显。”  
金厉旭听完，只是撇了撇嘴，他安静地接过曺圭贤递来的筷子，不动声色地在桌下用脚踢了踢曺圭贤的小腿肚。  
李赫宰清了清嗓子，低头吸了口冷面。  
他想他大概明白方才金钟云为什么会笑得那么灿烂了。

FIN.


End file.
